Inflammation of the muscles of the posterior thoracic spine can lead to a number of physical ailments. These ailments can include tension headaches, neck pain, upper back pain, lower back pain, as well as poor posture which can lead to other problems such as premature osteoarthritis of the facet joints of both the thoracic and lumbar spines and premature degeneration of discs.
Inflammation of the muscles of the posterior thoracic spine can have a number of causes, one typical cause being the overuse of these muscles in a work environment, for example, sitting at a desk too long, leading to stress or tension within these muscles.
Although many of the above-mentioned ailments can be treated with medication and a properly prescribed and maintained exercise program, the effectiveness of such remedial measures can be enhanced by correcting the position of the thoracic spine, thereby relaxing the muscles attached thereto.
At present, an effective, simple-to-use and inexpensive means for correcting the position of the thoracic spine is not available.